One Night Out Can Change Everything
by Keke234
Summary: "Butch, I'm tired," She breathed. Her eyelids drooping. "Don't close your eyes! You'll die! Do you want that? No. So keep them open." "I feel like I'm already dying."... Buttercups meets a boy at a 'gathering' that she goes to with Butch. But this boy is created by Him. Death?


**I thought I could make a cute little one-shot for fun. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

**Buttercup**

It was cold and dark; there was snow all around the park. Butch was being an idiot, like always and stalling. "Butch, stop it!" I yelled. Nevertheless, the ball of frozen white hit my lime green coat again. I quickly dodged an oncoming snowball, scooped up a blob of snow and rolled it. Butch had already made a mountain of his own and started throwing more at me but harder. I turned around and threw mine at him, hard, so he'd regret he ever started this childish game. I felt something hard crash into my left arm.

"OW!"I rubbed my arm. "BUTCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"I glared at him, his nose was red and there was snow all over his beanie (wich was black). He was kinda cute.

Butch walked to me, with his hands behind his back. My eyes widened. I took a step back. But too late, he dumped snow on my head. I shook it off and glared at him, preparing to pick up another blob of snow. But… I looked up and he was right there.

He was really close. I could kiss him if… only if I wanted to. But no way, he was my friend and he had a girlfriend. I moved my right leg a step back though my left didn't move, but I didn't want to. He took a step forward. We were now nose to nose, but he was looking down at me. It made me feel weak. I wasn't gonna give him the upper hand! But I didn't move. I stared at his eyes; they were a really dark green.

BZZED BZZED.

His phone vibrated. He took it out of his pants. We both looked down at who was calling.A picture of Brutes head was on the screen. I turned and headed for the swing set.

"Hey babe," I heard him answer the phone.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust. Brute was probably shouting him for being late to her dad's stupid Christmas party. She'll be so angry to see me there; I can't wait to see her face.

I jumped onto a swing and didn't sit, (because that would make it boring). She'll probably shout him for bringing me, or being late with his supposed friend. She doesn't like me, but I kinda hate her so it's ok. As the swing went higher and higher. I prepared to jump, but the swing stopped. I turned my head only to see Butch.

"So, what _Brutie _have to say?" I asked, making sure to bat my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked

"I do know,' I cooed. 'And we better huwy," I added, mocking a babies voice and pouting

I hopped off the swing, grabbed Butches hand and started walking. I looked behind me, Butches cheeks were a light shade of pink, and I held back a giggle. Then let go and put both hands in my pockets. I wonder what Brute would've done if she saw that. I wish she did see it.

We ended up at a horrible small house. Butch rang the doorbell. Berserk opened the door and frowned at Butch (who I was hiding behind).

"BRUTE! Butch is here!" she yelled and then muttered so that only someone with super hearing could hear "And he brought scum,"

Butch and I stepped inside, the walls were white, the floor was carpeted with a black shade as dark as my hair and, so was the ceiling, ok so it was a little nice. All the people here were dressed in formal gowns or suits. And here I am wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, a black turtle neck and a green coat. But those were the most formal clothes I had, apart from a slutty dress, that I don't even wear ._Maybe the crowd will cover it._ I thought hopelessly. There were a lot of people, ok so maybe the house is kinda big.

While I was looking around I changed my mind, I didn't want to be here anymore, I turned to tell Butch but he wasn't next to me anymore. _Fuck_. I don't know my way out of this hag fest. Butch was my way out! I started walking around, I need a drink. I walked for a while, looking for a punch table, I saw long table with snacks and made a quickened my pace, where there's snacks there's punch.

Suddenly someone just appeared in front of me and before I could stop... BAM! An oomph escaped my lips as I fell backwards and landed right on my ass. I quickly stood up and glared at the person in front of me. He had blonde hair that had a whitish tinge to it, his eyes were golden brown. He was glowing in a way. But he still got in my way.

"Watch where you're going," I spat.

"Erm... I'm sorry," He said… politely, then smiled

"I …I'm sorry too," I said while rubbing the back… Butch would never be polite, instead he'd come back with some kind of mean retort.

"I'm Ryan," He said, holding out his hand

"Buttercup," I shook his hand. Everyone was staring at the scene. "Watcha want us to kiss? Mind your own business!" I yelled at them. Everyone turned away. They were all deeply offended, I could feel it.

"Anyway, nice to meat ya Ryan," I said. And walked passed him when…

"Hey, Buttercup," Ryan called, but he didn't shout.

I turned around "Yeah?" I said. Ryan's eyes traveled up and down my body. I raised an eyebrow

"You're not exactly dressed for the occasion…"

"What's it to you?" I asked cautiously, maybe a little rudely

"So you weren't invited?" He asked. I shrugged in reply. "Then you wouldn't mind sneaking me out?" Finally someone to show me out of this hell hole. I smirked at this

"Lead the way, then I'll see what I can do," I said. Ryan started walking, so I followed. Soon we got to a huge doorway, wich I never noticed before. I guess I just wanted out of this place so bad, I never took note of where I was going. People were ballroom dancing in this room, there was a chandelier and the most boring music _ever_ playing. This was definitely Mr. Plutonium's party. The punks wouldn't be so… boring, I would know cos I've crashed a party they had once before. I won't do it again, I hate them, but I was just curious so I went.

Ryan led me to the entrance, I could tell because I scanned the place when Butch and I arrived.

"Ok so now we need the perfect excuse, it has to be believable and a little true," I said, exactly like Blossom did when she didn't want to do P.E. Those were my words of wisdom ever since. Ryan nodded.

Just then I saw a cigarette box poking out of some guy's pocket. I smiled and walked over. When I was close, I very lightly, bumped into him. My hand traveled to his pocket and I quickly grabbed the cigarettes. I let out a fake oomph, and then turned to apologize. I scanned his features, he looked around the age of forty-five, damn he was old. I'm saving him.

I ran back to Ryan and showed him the cigarette box. He smiled.

"Ok, let's go," He said hurriedly. We were walking to the door, but there were a lot of people in this part of the house, I guess they wanted to leave too. While we were walking, I noticed a black beanie sticking of the crowd… Butch! I guess I should tell him I'm going, so I nudged Ryan in ribs, he looked at me.

"Hey, I have to go tell someone I'm leaving," I said. Ryan mouthed 'what'. The music here was making a noise. So I put my lips close to his ears and repeated. 'I have to tell someone I'm leaving,' I said a little louder. I started to walk away, and my hands loosened their grip so I could walk, I hardly knew I was holding his hand, that's not like me. Unless it's with Butch, and that's only if I'm dragging him somewhere. I hardly knew Ryan.

Some people started to clear, probably to get a drink or lye down, or dance .But, Butch noticed me.

"Hey, where've you been?" He sneered, but he sounded kinda drunk. I raised an eyebrow. He ditched me –the fucker- and has the nerve to ask me where've I been? I would've said this to him. But honestly I wanted to leave this mansion too badly to give half a damn.

"Getting lost, but now I think I want to leave," I said dryly.

"What?" He slurred. Brute will find him a bed so he can sleep over. I rolled my eyes. Why I came here? I would never know. I hated Brute, but I was her boyfriend's best friend. She couldn't chase me out.

"Your drunk, so I'm gonna leave with someone else. Okay?" I said slowly.

We were either walking or flying, and flying was easier. But Butch can't fly drunk. Besides this would be perfect payback for the time Butch left me at the gang green gang's house. Ace was green but cute at the time, and I had a huge crush on him at the time. Anyway I got drunk with him and one thing led to another… now that I think about it… ew.

Just then Brute came over. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"Leaving," I said venomously. Then, just to spite her, I hugged Butch and whispered good-bye in his ear.

Then I turned and started walking to Ryan, who was talking to some podgy old man whose white hair was gelled back into a short, low pony tail.

"Hey, ready to go?" I said standing next to Ryan.

"And where are you goin," The man said in a husky voice.

"Oh, um… nowhere," I said trying to sound suspicious. Then I put my hand in my pocket. He noticed. Then raised an eyebrow. So I took my hand out of my pocket, letting the cigarette box poke out a little.

"Hmmm… a little young aren't we," He said, eyebrow still raised.

"Actually, there's…" I went completely blank.

"Medication… in there," Ryan cut in. "You see, Uncle Dan… um…" he paused.

"His Aunt from… erm… Citysville, is sick, very sick and we need to get this to her," I said, quickly.

"What's it doin' in a cigarette box?" Ryan's uncle asked.

"She loved smoking, so now she won't take anything if it's not in a cigarette box," Ryan said, a little too fast, coos he had to catch his breath.

"If you say so," Dan or, whatever his name was said, then, walked away.

A sigh of relief escaped both of our lips, that wasn't how I planned it at all. These people are so stiff.

Ryan and I carried on walking; I could see the door to freedom, finally. But then some tall and skinny woman walked in front of us.

"And where do you think ya'll are goin?" she said in a Texas accent, and then looked at me in disgust. "Ryan, who's your friend? I don't think your father will be happy to see you leave with a stranger,"

"I'm his girlfriend, now if you'll excuse us. I came to pick him up because this party, if you can call it that, is a bore. And, yes we've been dating in secret because his whole family is stuck up!" I kinda shouted. I could feel about a million eyes on us, so I grabbed Ryan's hand and pushed us through the door.

"God, she's annoying," I said harshly.

"Yeah, try living with her," he said with a smirk. I looked at him. He wasn't dressed in a formal outfit. All he was wearing was black baggy jeans, a white shirt that wasn't tucked in and a tie. It was still cold. And when he decided to let go of my hand it was suddenly freezing.

"No offense, I think you're awesome," I added. He moved closer. "Thanks for that," He said.

"Pleasure, it's nice escaping from things, even if I wasn't invited," I smiled. A real smile.

"You have no idea. You're prettier when you smile," He said taking a step closer. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"Um… thanks," I was lost for words. "Well you wanted out, you got it,"

"Yes I did," Ryan flashed a smile. Looking me up and down again.

'I might have an idea,' I said, but I had no idea. So I just started walking. We ended up at a basketball court in the middle of the park, it was really small but it was still a court. Near the wall was a bush, where I hid my basketball. Ryan saw me pull it out and shook his head.

"Can't you play?" I said with a smirk.

"I can, just not over a frozen court," He said and walked up to me until he was close. "Then where do you want to go?" I gulped.

"Anywhere," He whispered. I watched hi breath freeze. Then disappear. He seemed chilled. Like the kind of person you'd love to get stoned with.

"Wait, I just had an idea!" I said. Then grabbed his hand and took flight.

* * *

**Butch**

"Why did you bring her?" Brute sounded hurt.

I gulped down the expensive she poured me in her father's office. Buttercup just tagged along. It's not like I offered, but I didn't want to come in the first place. Brute's thigh brushed against my inner one. Only then I realized what position we were in. One of my girlfriends (extremely hot) legs were between mine. We were seated on her father's desk. Suddenly my mind went dead as I looked up and down her body.

Shit. I forgot. I blinked at her. Brutes jade eyes twinkled with… hope? I think I heard myself say that last part, but I really couldn't think straight when I found myself pressing Brute against the wooden bed Professor Plutonium calls his desk.

We walked out of the office, where a long hall awaited our journey to the center of the mansion. Brute's hand practically molded to mine. A shrill cry, a kiss on the cheek and a green rainbow left me to walk the hall alone. Well flying. Walking took too long.

This music was fucking putting me to sleep. Was this even music? God forbid. Looking around I didn't really know any of these people. They all wore very dull clothes; some dresses even reached the floor. I sighed, old people. Except one girl, she didn't look old. The closer she got the younger she looked. Maybe my age..

"Hey… you're a Rowdyruff..?" The young girl asked. She had White hair-I think- and golden eyes. I nodded. Boy did she walk fast. I hardly noticed she was walking towards me. Then again, I _was_ wasted. "So you're the one of the first ones? Wow, well just to let you know, our dad forgives you." She winked. What the hell? "And if you see my brother, white hair, tall, tell him to stay at this place. Our father is visiting"

"Wait! Who's our dad" But when I asked this she had already disappeared.

I saw her hair again and then the weirdest shit happened. She had transformed into a guy. I blinked. And she was with Buttercup. I snickered to myself. Buttercup would never know she was with actually with a girl. I could tell by the way she was holding his… A balloon popped in my head. I glared at the boy; he was holding her hand back. Who the fuck did he think he was? I shouldn't be angry. I mean aside from the fact that Buttercup only holds my hand and that she's hot

Wait no she's my best _friend_. She can hold other guy's hands if she wanted. I didn't give a fuck.

Just then she was whispering in his ear. I stood and stared. Too fucking drunk to just register what had happened.

"I'm leaving with someone else," Buttercups voice echoed. I glared at air. What the fuck?

The room went from red, my mind slowly died. I think I was falling but I really can't remember.

* * *

My head feels like shit and I can't remember bull of what happened last night. II remember a white haired girl and red smoke.

Wherever Buttercup is, I swear I'm gonna kill her. Where is she? When I get drunk at one these party thingies Professor Plutonium throws, Buttercup fetches me in the morning. So I can gulp down one of Boomers headache pills and go to sleep. And I only get drunk because the parties suck and I hardly know anybody because all of Plutonium's science friends invite their family.

Brute walked in the room with a huge smile on her face and a mug in her hand.

"I brought coffee," she sang, then kissed me on my cheek... I felt like crap and she was happy as hell?

"Ok, what happened and who got hurt?" I asked seriously. She smiled. What the hell? This can't be good.

"Well, my dad actually showed up to the party instead of working," said Brute happily.

"Yeah… what else?" I urged. Somehow I knew Buttercup was involved. Brute hated her for some reason. Buttercup felt the same way.

"Buttercup will tell you and I might as well take daddy's car -,"

"Wait. What? What does Buttercup have to do with this?" At this question, Brute looked torn between hurt and happy. And the result; she frowned. Eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

_yay..._I thought to myself. She was angry. What did I do?

"Why do you care so much about her?" Brute spat the question as if it had been rotting in her mouth.

"I...She's my best friend-,"

"So? You looked at her last night Butch! And you were angry! All because she was with another boy!"

My jaw clenched. I rubbed my temples. It was too fucking early to think about _why _Buttercup couldn't be with another _man_.

"I'm leaving."

Brutes eyes widened. Tears filling her eyes. I started to walk out of the room. But I stopped at the door. When Brute spoke.

"Then we're over," Brutes voice cracked. "but she would've died anyway."

The words sunk in. I flew to her in a second holding her throat. Making sure to cause extreme pain. Her nails dug into my hands. But I didn't care, I just held tighter. Making sure she couldn't talk. So that if she didn't answer, I had reason enough to kill her. But I didn't need reason. Guilt was the only emotion I had yet to feel.

"What?" I spat.

As I predicted ,she only spluttered. I smirked. I didn't want an answer. Only to hurt her. Make her pay for saying those words. But I let go. And flew out of the window. It was too fucking early to kill anyone with a hangover.

The apartment was quiet.

I waited for Buttercup. And sure enough she came stumbling through the door. "Sorry I didn't come over to Bruties place, but-,"

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked coldly, cutting her off.

"You're not the only one who has a life, and mine doesn't revolve around you!" she snapped back.

"Where the fuck were you?" I repeated in the same cold tone.

She made her way to the sofa and sat down. I stared at her, half of me expecting her to answer the other half hoping she did. I was uncaring. Or at least trying to be.

"And who the fuck were you with?"

"A friend," she said simply.

My face remained uncaring.

"You went off with a fucking stranger?" I was surprised at how unnaturally calm my tone was. I was nowhere calm. I had the urge to hit something.

Buttercup was levitating slightly, her eyes were narrowed and her hand was on her hip, it was kinda sexy. In a friend way erm... yeah… exactly like the way a friend would look at a friend. I hope no other dude looks at her like this.

"You didn't care last night!" I felt a slight pang in my chest. I always fucking cared.

"Being the fucking slut you are, you probably didn't give a damn about whether I care or not as long as you were with some guy who's name you don't even remember!"

Buttercups fist collided with my stomach, making me slam hard through the walls. I quickly recovered and returned the favor. Every pint of my blood boiling as I watched her bash into the windows and out of the apartment into another building. I flew out towards her. Determined to prove a point

"Fuck you Butch!" Buttercup flew through the window kicking me into the concrete. I heard it smash and got up. Ignoring the searing pain coming from my back. Buttercup was there in front of me. I punched her jaw. Then repeated pounding her into the ground as if I was hitting air. Then a burning on my chest made me stop.

Buttercup was laser beaming my torso. I jumped back. "Bitch,"

But before I could retaliate I was being held back. I watched my blood drip to the ground. I was angry. At Buttercup. My eyes darted around looking for her. She was mere feet from me, struggling against Blossom. I looked at her. Eventually she gave up and looked at me with pleading eyes I've never seen before. I found myself taking a mental image of her.

She was bleeding. Everywhere. Her nose. The corner of her lip. There were scratches all over her face. Scratches painted with her blood. _I did this to her_. I realised this. How could I? Because I was jealous? I _hurt _her.

A tear fell. And suddenly I was disgusted with myself for even remotely thinking about making her feel pain. I felt sick at the thought of ever seeing her bleed again. Or cry. I looked down. Refusing to see what I've done. But catching a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of the pink and green streak they'd left behind.

The grip loosened on my arms. I turned around to see Brick. He looked serious.

"What the fuck?" He asked, stoic.

I sighed and explained what Brute said. _"she would've died anyway," _Brutes voice echoed mercilessly across the walls of my innermost thoughts

"So you heard she was going to be killed and decided to kill her yourself?" Bricks irritated voice made my eyebrows raise.

"No,"

"Then what?"

"Brick, this is serious. Brute was serious." My brother raised his eyebrow.

" Last night I saw Him." Bricks eyes widened in alarm. "I didn't see Him though, I saw smoke. Red smoke."

"So what? What was he doing?" Brick remained calm, but I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I don't know I don't know, I don't remember. But this girl cam up to me talking about how 'our father forgives the first ones'"

"The Punks are working with Him?" I furrowed my brows. How did he come to that conclusion? "It only makes sense, we haven't seen Him in over six years. Why else would this girl tell you this?"

I didn't know. But I do remember her brother and Buttercup.

"She has a brother. He was with Buttercup."

"Wait. She has a brother? The first ones? Did Him create second ones?" Bricks voice now strung with alarm.

"If he did. Then why would he need the Punks?"

"He's obviously planning to kill the Puffs."

_She would've died_ _anyway._ Brute was right. She would.

"How do we stop him?" I asked almost desperately trying to be devoid of emotion.

"We find out what he's up to,"

"How?" At this question my brother started to fly skywards.

"We find Him,"

I smirked. And followed. Then in my head I called out to Boomer. I wonder if Him would open his portal for us?

* * *

**You like? Interesting how so suddenly the story evolves, no? Well this is only a two-shot. ^u^ Even I'm wondering what will happen. Yes winging it isn't my best plan, but...oh well. I haven't been on this site in so long^o^ ...exams^n^. *sigh* well I'll be updating more often so your wait will not be long. **


End file.
